Lugia's chosen
by Darth66
Summary: Read to find out what happens to ash when the professors lab is attacked. AU Altoshipping
**well i decided to post another story and this time it's a Pokemon story, now i know its not as long as the first one but hopefully it has more chapters, now as i forgot to mention last time leave a review and follow our favorite , and one final thing all my stories will be set in different universes unless i state otherwise**

I (Ashura/Ash Ketchum) was sitting on a boat staring out to sea, a Pikachu upon my shoulder, we were heading to a place from my past only this time the Pikachu (by the name of Ponko) was not the one I had last time instead I had a friends Pikachu to replace my Pikachu. It had been 3 months since Pikachu and ponko's trainer had passed had passed from this world on to the next and around 9 months since we were framed for destroying professor Oak's lab along with the rest of pallet town.

 **Flashback-begin**

 _I was walking back to Pallet from winning the Unova league and staying there for 2 weeks to rest and travel back to Nuvema town when I saw smoke from a small fire (or what I thought was a small fire) in the distance about five minutes out I wasn't worried if it was from the professors lab the water types could put it out._

 **Flashback-stop**

The reason why I was headed towards Shamouti Island? Lugia had asked me to.

The reason Lugia asked me to? Simple I am his chosen one.

 **Flashback-continue**

 _I continued walking but every now and again I would look towards the fire by the third time I looked up I was concerned it should of died down this got me concerned and I started running. By the time I got to pallet town it was ablaze I called out samurott (who had evolved on the boat trip back from Unova) and ordered him to use hydro pump. When the flames were doused it was already too late to save anyone but Oak (who died in my arms) told me that my Pokémon and all others at the ranch were transferred into the device that he handed me with his dying breath he told me to "give the ones that aren't yours to nurse joy before anyone jumps to…" he didn't finish as he passed into the next world. I dragged his body away from the ruins of the lab to bury him but not before looking for my mother, I searched for 10 minutes before deciding to bury Oak then to start up my search again._

 _I didn't have time to continue my search for officers arrived and (well that's what Oak tried to warn me about) they jumped to conclusions about the destruction and the only person who could have been responsible. Me. One of the officers walked up I recognised her as the jenny who had helped me in viridian city (even though she knew I would never have done this she had no choice) "I'm sorry Ash Ketchum i know you wouldn't do this but you are under arrest for the suspected destruction of pallet town." She then placed my hands in cuffs and led me towards the vehicle that would take me to the nearest police station but not before doing/saying something that would make her lose her job if anybody found out "the key is in your pocket, escape during the ride"_

 _Five minutes later when they pulled into the station I was not there_

 **Flashback-stop**

I had arrived on Shamouti Island with Melody the festival maiden in case we needed to summon Lugia. He was waiting there so I asked melody to wait back in the boat, I walked up to the legend that had summoned me and asked "why did you summon me Lord Lugia?" he responded to my question with telepathy "my chosen one I need your help"

"Whatever you need I shall be there to help"

"My chosen this is not to be taken lightly if you accept you will no longer be able to communicate with the outside world very often"

'What is the situation that would need me to no longer communicate with the outside world' I thought to myself "what is your situation I will see if I'm able to help from there" I said

"The thing is that I can no longer look after the entire ocean by myself anymore and I need someone to help me, if you accept you will not have to look after much but enough for that I will not be as exhausted while doing my duty"

"What happens to me when and if I accept?"

"Simple I shall need to transform you into a Lugia like me or into the Pokémon you're your heart desires"

"Will I be able to change into a human form?"

"Depends on what that Pokémon is but if you chose to be a Lugia then no"

"Which area would you like me to watch over?"

"Do you have a place in mind young Ketchum"

"Well I would like to help watch over altomare after the Latias there lost her brother"

"Ah the city of water, yes that would be a suitable place with the canals all over the city and you would be able to help it's guardian plus it seems like you know that Latias personally, also if you accept this then you will also need to come back here once or twice a year to check up on the trio and if there is any human's that interfere with the three both of us will need to come back to stop them"

"Then I accept your offer and would like to be the Pokémon that my heart desires"

"Thank you, the ceremony will take a little time to prepare and in the meantime you can tell the young maiden that you shall make your own way back to the place you are staying at"

"What will become of my Pokémon that I have met and captured?"

"I shall send them to altomare when you have everything sorted out there"

" I will go and tell Melody that I can go 'home' myself and that she does not have to worry about me" and with that I took off to go deliver the fake news to hide my true reason for not going back to watch the festival. While walking I thought 'I wonder which Pokemon my heart desires, what do you think ponko?' I decided to ask the Pikachu who quietly sat upon my shoulder, to what he thought out of old habits with my own Pikachu, "pika-pika Pikachu cha pika-pi" "Yeah I should at least go to the festival in two months but stay out of sight in case someone decides to try to capture me and that's one more thing I'll need to ask lugia is if I 'can be caught in any type of pokeball'." I spotted melody by the boat and walked over "Melody, thank you for bringing Ponko and I here, once he and I are finished we shall take the long way back. I'm sorry you shall not hear of me again, but if you do hopefully it can be for something like the festival and when I can stay for a while"

"It's no problem Ash but before I go can I give you something?" she asked in a sad tone of voice

"Seeing as you should not hear from me I don't see as why not" was my reply to her answer. Melody then walks up to me a gives me a kiss on the cheek and whispers

"Goodbye Ash" she then hops onto the boat, starts it up and drives away

Woohoo annother chapter done, again flames are not welcome and if you want to ask questions PM me and ill answer to the best of my ability without giving ay too much.


End file.
